


Triumvirat

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim et Spock sont en couple depuis quelques temps et tout va pour le mieux. Seule ombre au tableau, pour Jim, Bones semble distant, agacé par la situation. Mais, n'a-t-il pas mal interprété certaines choses ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> Cette petite fic s'étendra sur trois chapitres plus ou moins courts, de trois points de vue différents. A chaque fois, le titre donnera le nom du personnage qui parle. Voici donc le chapitre 1. Le deuxième est déjà presque terminé et le troisième ne saurait tarder. Bonne lecture et sachez que je ne sais pas forcément encore très bien là où je vais aller dans cette histoire. J'ai une idée de la fin dont j'ai envie, mais pas vraiment de comment y parvenir. Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture et à très vite!

Enfin en permission. Enfin du repos. Enfin la Terre. Ces pensées tournaient dans ma tête alors que je me dirigeais vers le hangar à navette. Oui, notre dernière mission s’était mal terminée. Oui, nous avions bien failli perdre des hommes. Oui, l’Enterprise devait être réparé et cela prendrait plusieurs jours, même avec Scotty aux commandes des ingénieurs. Mais, nous étions provisoirement de retour à la maison, et cela me fit prendre conscience à quel point ma planète me manquait.

J’essayai de ne pas penser au fait que Spock n’aurait plus jamais cette chance, lui, alors qu’il me suivait dans le couloir, en silence. Il n’avait toujours pas demandé à visiter la Nouvelle Vulcain et j’avais choisi de ne pas le brusquer dans ce sens. Qu’il prenne le temps dont il avait besoin. Après tout, la vie serait bien chienne, si cette planète venait aussi à disparaître. Rien ne pressait, donc.

Ses doigts frôlèrent furtivement les miens et je sus qu’il m’était reconnaissant de ne pas l’importuner sur ce sujet. Depuis la destruction de son monde, notre relation avait peu à peu pris un chemin inattendu. Lentement, mais sûrement, nous nous étions rapprochés, jusqu’à ce soir où mes lèvres étaient tombées sur les siennes, presque par accident. Mais, si le geste n’avait pas été prémédité, ce qui en découla fut le résultat d’un consentement mutuel, d’un besoin commun de ne faire qu’un avec l’autre. Étonnamment, je trouvais en Spock ce que j’avais été jusque-là incapable de voir chez quiconque. Plus improbable encore, cela était manifestement réciproque. J’avais abandonné l’idée de comprendre comment. Nous étions si différents, que lister nos disparités ne menait qu’à la conclusion insatisfaisante qu’il n’y avait simplement aucune logique dans cette histoire. Nous nous accordions parfaitement, aussi bien sur la passerelle que dans un lit, et c’est finalement tout ce qui comptait réellement. Nous nous comprenions sans mot, sans parole inutile et futile, partagions chacune de nos pensées, de nos réflexions. C’était confortable, simple et plus qu’agréable, d’avoir à mes côtés quelqu’un qui m’acceptait entièrement et s’adaptait en toutes circonstances.

Ainsi était Spock. Commode et patient. Compréhensif et fascinant dans sa complexité. Et ces derniers mois, d’un soutien sans faille. Tout comme j’avais essayé de l’être pour lui.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique. Bones. Il était content pour moi, bien évidemment. Heureux pour Spock aussi, même s’il ne l’avouerait pas. Mais, cela n’atténuait pas entièrement l’agacement qu’il tentait de dissimuler depuis un certain temps. Je soupçonnais une jalousie mal placée. L’impression qu’on lui volait son meilleur ami. Ce qui était stupide. Je ne partagerai jamais avec Spock ce que je partage avec lui, et vise versa. Il y a bien assez de place dans mon cœur pour eux deux, sans qu’il ait besoin de s’imaginer devoir partager un quelconque territoire. Hormis le fait que je n’étais pas un objet que l’on possède, je trouvais cette attitude presque puérile. Et cela n’avait que trop duré. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je remettais sans cesse cette conversation à plus tard, sous toutes sortes de prétextes. Nous serions libres comme l’air pour au moins trois jours, je n’avais donc plus d’excuses et plus la force de m’en trouver de nouvelles.

« J’aimerais faire la tournée des bars, avec Bones, ce soir. Comme au bon vieux temps de l’Académie. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop. » Glissai-je à l’oreille de Spock, alors que nous venions de nous installer à bord d’une des navettes qui nous transporteraient sur Terre.

« Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient. Le docteur semble distant avec toi, ces derniers temps. J’ai bien remarqué que cela te peinait, mais je n’ai pas encore trouvé de solution satisfaisante à ce problème. En grande partie, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Les amis ne sont-ils pas sensés être présents dans les moments importants ? » Me répondit-il, tout aussi bas, alors que nous décollions.

« C’est parfois plus compliqué que ça, Spock. Les humains ne sont pas des modèles de logique, comme tu le sais. J’ai dans l’espoir qu’un cadre familier et détendu l’incitera enfin à discuter avec moi de ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux que supposer certaines choses et ne veux surtout pas me faire de fausses idées si le problème est tout autre. »

« Tu comptes donc l’amadouer avec quelques verres d’alcool. »

« Résumé ainsi, on pourrait croire que j’ai de mauvaises intentions. J’ai juste envie qu’il relâche un peu sa garde. Suffisamment pour que je puisse enfin savoir ce qui se trame dans son esprit tordu. Je ne vais pas l’attacher à une chaise et le torturer jusqu’à ce qu’il parle. » Raillai-je, néanmoins quelque peu amusé par l’image absurde.

« Loin de moi l’idée que tu serais capable d’en arriver à de telles extrémités, T’hy’la. Essaye juste de ne pas t’enivrer au point d’avoir besoin d’assistance pour rejoindre notre logement. »

« Pas de risque de ce côté-là. Il faut que je garde l’esprit clair, si je veux faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Une conversation d’ivrogne n’amènerait rien de bon. » Le rassurai-je, alors que nous arrivions déjà.

La navette atterrit en douceur et nous descendîmes dans le calme sur le tarmac brûlant. Le hasard avait voulu que nous soyons en plein mois de juillet et les températures seraient donc très clémentes, le temps de notre séjour. La chaleur me fit presque instantanément transpirer sous mon uniforme et je m’empressai de m’abriter dans l’enceinte climatisée du siège de Starfleet. Spock suivit mon pas, même s’il n’était, pour sa part, absolument pas incommodé. D’un regard circulaire, je repérai Bones qui venait de descendre d’un autre astronef. Je me doutais qu’il avait volontairement évité de monter avec nous, et cela m’agaça.

« L’attaquer frontalement en le réprimandant n’est certainement pas la meilleure approche, Jim. » Dit Spock, alors que Leonard faisait clairement comme s’il ne nous avait pas vus et comptait visiblement s’esquiver.

« Tu as raison. » Admis-je, en soufflant un bon coup, pour me calmer. « Je vais simplement l’inviter, en espérant qu’il accepte. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. » Dit-il, alors que je m’assurais de ne pas perdre mon ami de vue.

« Merci. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Prends la clé de mon appartement et n’hésite pas à te mettre à l’aise. » Conclus-je, en lui tendant la carte électronique qui lui donnerait l’accès aux quartiers que j’occupais lorsque nous étions à terre et dont il connaissait déjà l’adresse.

Je déposai ensuite un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres fines, en caressant ses doigts, en guise d’au revoir, et me dirigeai en petites foulées vers Bones qui s’était déjà éloigné vers la sortie. Je le rattrapai sans peine, alors qu’il s’engageait sur les marches de l’entrée, et jetai négligemment un bras par-dessus ses épaules, dans une attitude que je voulus décontractée. Il sursauta, surpris, mais se détendit en me reconnaissant.

« Ta moitié n’est pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il, immédiatement, en regardant autour de nous.

Il ne parvint pas tout à fait à cacher l’acidité de ses mots, mais je fis comme si je n’avais rien remarqué.

« J’avais envie de passer cette première soirée sur Terre avec toi. » Avouai-je, sans détour, en espérant lui montrer que rien n’avait changé entre nous. « Une petite virée en ville, comme quand nous étions de simples étudiants ? »

Il sembla d’abord étonné, puis soupesa ma proposition comme s’il cherchait le piège. Je me fis la réflexion qu’il me connaissait peut-être trop bien, pour se laisser avoir par un stratagème aussi simple, mais décidai quand même de jouer l’innocence et de persister.

« On peut très bien faire autre chose, si ça ne te tente pas. »

« Si, si ! Je ne m’attendais juste pas à ce que tu veuilles passer du temps avec moi, alors que vous pouvez être enfin un peu tranquilles, le gobelin et toi. » Répondit-il, précipitamment.  

Je souris au surnom que je savais plus affectueux que méchant.

« J’ai bien assez de temps pour vous deux et j’avais envie de me marrer. Et il n’y a que toi qui partages avec moi la même définition de ce mot-là. »

« Sauf quand tu décides que se marrer, c’est aller explorer un caillou dont on ne sait rien, au milieu de nulle part. » Plaisanta-t-il, en retrouvant son sourire en coin, alors que nous traversions la rue pour nous diriger vers le centre-ville.

…

Notre choix s’arrêta sur un pub de type irlandais, que nous avions l’habitude de fréquenter à une époque pas si lointaine. L’atmosphère chaleureuse aux relents de whisky et de bière me détendit immédiatement. La musique résonna familièrement à mes oreilles. C’était comme retrouver une vieille amie. Nous investîmes une des rares tables pour deux qui restaient et nous installâmes confortablement sur les banquettes en cuir élimé, avant de faire signe au serveur qui prit notre commande. Rapidement, deux pintes furent posées entre nous, sur leurs dessous de verre en aluminium et nous prîmes le temps de trinquer en silence et de nous abreuver de quelques gorgées, avant de parler.

« Alors… Quoi de neuf ? »

J’eus envie de me foutre une claque. Y avait-il une manière plus impersonnelle de débuter une conversation ? Et, malheureusement, il me répondit sur le même ton.

« Que du vieux. La routine. »

Depuis quand notre relation était-elle devenue si inconfortable ? Les choses avaient-elles finalement changées entre nous, malgré moi ?

« Écoute… On est ami depuis trop longtemps pour en revenir à de telles banalités. Dis-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas, pour que je puisse… faire quelque chose. S’il te plaît. » Lâchai-je, d’une traite, en refusant de laisser la situation ainsi.

Il garda le silence une éternité. Si bien, que j’eus presque peur qu’il se lève et quitte les lieux. Démissionne et rentre dans sa Géorgie natale sans un regard en arrière.

« Je… C’est stupide, ok. »

« N’aie jamais peur de paraître stupide en face moi, Bones. J’suis pas con, j’ai bien compris ce qui se tramait dans ta p’tite tête de médecin borné. » Dis-je, avec une assurance complètement feinte. Mais, l’un de nous devait se montrer sûr de lui.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il, en rougissant de honte et en évitant mon regard.

Il but son verre cul sec, comme si la nouvelle l’ébranlait vraiment.

« C’est assez évident. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? » L’interrogeai-je, surpris.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Me demanda-t-il, en commandant une autre boisson d’un geste de la main.

Je n’étais pas certain de réellement comprendre sa question. J’y répondis néanmoins du mieux que je pus, alors que le serveur déposait une nouvelle pinte devant mon ami. Je pris quelques gorgées de la mienne, en rassemblant mes idées.

« Eh bien, me dédoubler, je suppose. » Plaisantai-je, pour détendre l’atmosphère. « Encore une fois, j’ai bien assez de temps pour vous deux et mes responsabilités de Capitaine. On bosse tous ensemble sur le même vaisseau, Bones. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais besoin de prendre un rendez-vous. » Un silence. Une inspiration. « Aimer Spock ne m’empêche pas de t’aimer toi. » Avouai-je, en posant ma main sur la sienne, par-dessus la table.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ces dernières, alors qu’il semblait peser ses mots.

« Et Spock est d’accord avec ça ? »

Une fois de plus, sa question me laissa une étrange impression.

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il n’a jamais eu l’intention de m’accaparer en permanence. Il est Vulcain, donc peu tactile en dehors de nos quartiers et certainement pas collant. » Lui assurai-je.

« J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Mais, je pense pouvoir faire avec, si c’est ce que tu désires. »

La sensation, soudaine, que nous ne parlions absolument pas de la même chose, s’insinua dans mon esprit. Mais, trop tard pour que je voie venir la bouche de Leonard qui s’écrasa maladroitement sur la mienne, avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour me dérober. Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent et j’observai, impuissant, mon meilleur ami planter fermement un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de reculer dans son siège. Cela ne dura qu’une seconde et resta plutôt chaste. Mais, l’air déserta néanmoins mes poumons, comme si j’avais pris un coup de poing dans le ventre, et la compréhension, horrible, que j’allais définitivement briser quelque chose, paralysa tout mon être.

« Dis quelque chose, Jim. » Me supplia-t-il presque, en remarquant la raideur extrême de ma posture.

« Je… » Articulai-je difficilement. « Je crois que tout ceci n’est qu’un énorme malentendu. »

Aussi brutalement que l’aurait fait une gifle, mes paroles le plongèrent dans le désarroi le plus total. Il me fixa durant d’interminables secondes, sa bouche s’ouvrant et se fermant, tel un poisson hors de l’eau. Puis, il se leva si brusquement, qu’il renversa sa bière sur la table. Le verre roula sur la surface et alla se briser au sol, dans un bruit fracassant qui fit se tourner toutes les personnes alentours vers nous.

« Bones… » Murmurai-je, complètement paniqué.

Mais, il m’ignora et se précipita vers la sortie. Je courus à sa suite, quand la poigne ferme du serveur me stoppa dans mon élan. Je réglai rapidement la note, d’une main tremblante, mais quand je poussai finalement la porte et que l’air moite de la rue frappa mon visage, Leonard était déjà loin.

 


	2. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2, rapidement, comme promis. Du point de vue de Spock. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Que va faire Bones ? Ne me haïssez pas trop pour la fin, la suite viendra vite.

Quand deux coups discrets contre la porte se firent entendre, je sus instantanément deux choses. Que c’était Jim. Et que quelque chose ne s’était pas passé comme prévu. Il n’était parti que depuis une heure et treize minutes. Un laps de temps bien trop court, selon mes estimations, pour la conversation qu’il comptait avoir avec le docteur McCoy. Et l’expression mortifiée qu’il afficha, quand j’ouvris pour le laisser entrer, confirma mes craintes.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demandai-je immédiatement.

Sans répondre, il s’avança dans la pièce d’une démarche mal assurée qui me fit d’abord penser qu’il avait trop bu. Puis, je pris quelques secondes pour soustraire mentalement la durée hypothétique du trajet à celle de son absence, avant de me rendre compte qu’il aurait difficilement pu s’enivrer suffisamment aussi rapidement. La cause de son état était donc ailleurs.

Il se laissa choir dans le canapé noir qui meublait modestement une partie du salon et, toujours sans un mot, fixa la télévision éteinte en face de lui, d’une manière qui ne fit qu’accroître mon inquiétude. Je m’assis alors prudemment à côté de lui et réitérai ma question, en posant doucement une main sur son épaule. Mon geste le fit sursauter violemment, comme si je venais brutalement de le sortir d’une transe, et je me retirai promptement. S’il ne voulait pas être touché, ce n’était pas moi qui allais l’en blâmer. Il sembla néanmoins revenir à lui et articula difficilement une réponse d’une voix blanche.

« Bones m’a embrassé. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

La phrase m’échappa avant même que je puisse contrôler ma surprise.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c’est arrivé ! » S’empressa-t-il de se justifier. « Je crois qu’on s’est mal compris à un moment donné. Je n’imaginais pas que ce que je disais pouvait être interprété d’une autre manière. Je voulais juste qu’il sache que je tenais toujours autant à lui et que rien n’avait changé. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû lui prendre la main, je l’admets, mais tu me connais, je suis tactile avec tout le monde ! Crois-moi, je n’ai pas voulu ça ! »

« Je te crois. » Tentai-je prestement de le rassurer, en enchaînant solidement le besoin primaire, que je savais parfaitement illogique, de prendre violemment possession de son corps, pour effacer toutes traces de Leonard McCoy de sa bouche.

Je savais qu’il disait vrai.

« Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. » Lui demandai-je, calmement.

Il me résuma alors, en quelques phrases, la courte discussion, la manière dont elle avait dégénéré, ainsi que la fuite du docteur dont il avait été incapable de retrouver la trace.

« J’ai préféré rentrer et lui laisser du temps. Je crois que je suis moi-même trop choqué pour rester rationnel, si je l’avais de nouveau en face de moi. » Un silence. « Je ne savais pas… Je n’avais pas idée… »

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute, T’hy’la. » Affirmai-je.

« Et si je l’ai vraiment perdu ? Et s’il démissionne et décide qu’il ne veut plus me voir ? »

L’idée même sembla l’affoler, le plonger dans un profond désespoir et, une fois de plus, je remis mes barrières mentales en place, pour ne pas me laisser envahir par mon ressentiment envers McCoy et soutenir Jim.

« Il ne sert à rien de théoriser sur sa possible réaction. Encore moins de monter les pires hypothèses. N’existe-t-il pas un adage terrien qui dit que la nuit porte conseil ? »

« Si. » Confirma-t-il.

« Je doute fortement que le docteur McCoy quitte San Francisco ce soir. Demain, vous y verrez plus clair, tous les deux. Peut-être a-t-il simplement cru que c’était ce que _toi,_ tu voulais. Qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ça, mais qu’il allait s’adapter si c’était ce que tu désirais. C’est bien ce qu’il a dit ? »

« Oui, mais j’ai cru qu’il voulait dire qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que j’accepte. »

« Tu vois ? Nous avons déjà une théorie bien moins négative. »

Il se blottit dans mes bras et je déposai un baiser léger sur ses cheveux blonds.

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer de dormir. J’irai moi-même lui parler demain, si tu le souhaites. » Proposai-je.

« Tu ferais ça ? » Me demanda-t-il, en levant ses yeux trop bleus vers moi.

Il avait ce regard auquel je mettais au défi n’importe qui, même le plus insensible des Klingons, d’y résister.

« Bien sûr. » Lui assurai-je. « Viens te coucher, maintenant. Il est tard. » Conclus-je, en l’aidant à se lever.

Il se laissa diriger vers le lit, beaucoup plus détendu qu’à son arrivée, en se débarrassant de son t-shirt, avant de le jeter négligemment sur le dossier d’un fauteuil. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et rebondit sur le matelas, alors que je retirais et pendais ma robe de chambre, sous laquelle je ne portais qu’un simple boxer, avant d’éteindre la lumière. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit paresseusement glisser sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, jusqu’à ses genoux, avant de lever une jambe, puis l’autre, pour en extraire ses pieds en retournant le tissu. Puis, il poussa le vêtement un peu plus loin, du talon, avant de ramper plus haut sur le lit. Je l’observai, allongé sur le côté, fasciné par ses fastidieuses contorsions, alors qu’il aurait été bien plus efficace de se dévêtir debout, en se servant de ses mains durant tout le processus. La paresse ne m’était pas familière, mais, étrangement, la voir prendre possession de Jim avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de plaisant et me fis m’interroger sur ce qui se passerait si j’en venais à tenter un rapprochement charnel à cet instant. Se laisserait-il nonchalamment faire ? Resterait-il langoureusement alangui sous moi ? L’image était agréable. Sans pour autant renier mon goût des étreintes quelque peu brutales – préférence que Jim partageait d’ailleurs avec moi – je n’avais rien contre l’idée de l’imaginer entièrement soumis.

« C’est quoi ce regard ? » Murmura-t-il, dans la semi-obscurité.

Pour toute réponse, je fondis sur lui, avant de m’emparer de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, son corps entier répondit, comme un écho, à chacune de mes attentions. Sa peau en sueur chercha la mienne, ses doigts sillonnèrent mon dos, mes bras. Ses cuisses se refermèrent sur mes flancs. Ce fut comme si la paresse désertait soudainement son être. Mais, réflexion faite, je fus plus que satisfait de retrouver mon T’hy’la. Combatif, réceptif, docile sans l’être vraiment, mais toutefois malléable, pour m’accueillir profondément en lui. La sensation de sa chair serrée autour de moi, son parfum unique, le goût de ses baisers, les sons délicieux qui faisaient vibrer sa gorge, la vision de son abandon, de son désir. Jim affolait chacun de mes sens, à chaque fois, comme si c’était la première.

Comme éternellement insatisfait, il susurra, gémit, pour en avoir toujours plus. Plus fort, plus vite, plus proche, plus avide. Et les stimuli télépathiques finirent par avoir raison de mon contrôle. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi. En ça, en quelque sorte, il me dominait. Je me pliai avec plaisir à sa volonté, mis plus d’ardeur dans mes coups de reins, plus de mordant dans mes caresses, plus de témérité dans mes gestes, plus de chaleur dans mes baisers. Et ce fut pour avoir la satisfaction de le sentir se contracter autour de moi, de percevoir l’odeur affolante de sa sueur, de goûter la saveur de l’orgasme sur ses lèvres, de l’entendre dans sa voix qui se casse, de le voir se tordre sur les draps, en proie avec la jouissance. Il se tendit dans un dernier spasme, alors que je me répandais en lui, avant de me serrer contre lui, à bout de souffle et tremblant. C’est ainsi que nous trouvâmes finalement le sommeil, après de longues minutes à simplement profiter de la chaleur de l’autre.

…

Comme convenu, le lendemain, je fus debout tôt et rapidement prêt à partir à la recherche du têtu docteur. Bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, j’embrassai Jim et le laissai à son petit-déjeuner gargantuesque, avant de me mettre en route.

Même si elle était peut-être discutable, je me décidai pour la méthode la plus efficace et lançai simplement une recherche sur mon tricordeur, pour localiser la puce GPS de McCoy. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes, pour qu’un point lumineux clignote sur le radar, au beau milieu du Presidio de San Francisco, et je me félicitai mentalement pour cette idée, car le parc était réputé pour sa superficie.

Je finis par le retrouver, visiblement endormi et ivre, allongé sur un banc d’une des nombreuses tables de pique-nique qui jonchaient la pelouse, une bouteille vide à ses pieds. Le voir dans cet état apaisa instantanément tout mon ressentiment envers lui. Il regrettait manifestement la tournure qu’avait prise la situation et Jim ne me pardonnerait certainement jamais de le laisser ainsi ou de l’accabler d’autant plus. Je m’empressai donc de m’accroupir à sa hauteur, avant de secouer doucement son épaule, pour le réveiller.

« Docteur McCoy. »

Il grogna vaguement, ouvrit un œil, me reconnut et bondit si violemment qu’il perdit l’équilibre. Fort de mes réflexes aiguisés, je le rattrapai fermement, avant qu’il ne finisse au sol. Il se figea soudainement, son visage si près du mien que son haleine chargée agressa mon nez.

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna-t-il, après de longues secondes.

« Donnez-moi simplement l’adresse où vous logez. » Répondis-je, en l’aidant à se mettre debout.

Il n’eut pas d’autre choix que de s’appuyer sur moi et de me laisser le raccompagner.

…

Je pris sur moi de m’occuper de lui, plutôt que d’appeler Jim – il n’avait pas besoin de le voir dans cet état – et ouvris la porte de son appartement, avant de le guider à l’intérieur. Je trouvai rapidement l’accès à la salle de bain, l’y menai, puis le fis s’allonger tout habillé dans la large baignoire qui occupait un bon tiers de la pièce, avant d’actionner le robinet d’eau froide. Il hurla, se débattit, inonda le sol, et enfin, sembla redevenir lucide. Il coupa le flux glacé et leva ses yeux vers moi.

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici, Spock ? » Soupira-t-il, en tirant sur son t-shirt trempé pour le retirer.

« Je suis venu discuter de ce qui s’est passé hier soir. Jim voulait le faire lui-même, mais j’ai pensé que vous ne voudriez peut-être pas lui faire face à nouveau, si tôt. » Répondis-je. « Prenez une douche chaude. Je vais préparer du thé. » Ajoutai-je, en sortant.

« Je préférerai un café ! Si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop ! » L’entendis-je crier à travers la porte.

Je soupirai, avant de me diriger dans la cuisine et d’investir le réplicateur. Je n’avais nullement l’intention de me lancer dans la confection hasardeuse de ce breuvage infecte à base de graine de café que les humains semblaient tant apprécier. Le docteur devrait se contenter d’une boisson synthétisée. Et je dus également m’y résigner, après une fouille infructueuse des placards misérablement vides de tout ce qui ressemblerait, de près ou de loin, à du thé. Muni de deux tasses fumantes que je posai sur un plateau qui traînait là, j’allai m’installer dans le salon, en posant mon chargement sur une table basse en verre. Dans l’autre pièce, le bruit de l’eau qui cessa, la plante d’un pied qui grinça sur le fond de la baignoire, un pas lourd qui fut assourdi par un tapis de bain et le frottement du tissu contre la peau, m’informèrent que McCoy en avait fini avec la douche. Moins d’une minute plus tard, il sortit de la petite salle embuée, avec une simple serviette blanche autour de sa taille et s’affala dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Il était chez lui. Et il pouvait y faire ce qu’il voulait. Mais, recevoir des invités dans cette tenue ne me sembla pas correct.

« Arrêtez avec vos regards désapprobateurs. Vous m’avez ramassé complètement bourré dans un parc à sept heures du matin, Spock. Je pense que niveau humiliation, j’ai rempli mon quota pour le reste de l’année. Donc, je vais m’efforcer d’oublier cet incident, ainsi que la soirée d’hier, et me noyer dans le travail, comme je l’ai toujours fait. Et j’apprécierais que vous en fassiez autant. Je ne compte pas abandonner le navire, vous pouvez aller rassurer Jim sur ce point. » Débita-t-il, d’une traite, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son café et de grimacer. « Le sucre, vous connaissez ? » Railla-t-il, avant de se lever.

Sa serviette manqua de tomber, mais il la rattrapa au dernier moment et la rajusta, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je vous saurais gré de vous habiller, docteur McCoy. » Dis-je, alors qu’il revenait en touillant sa tasse d’une cuillère.

Le tintement continu du couvert, qu’il sembla faire volontairement durer plus que nécessaire, m’agaça profondément, mais je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de le laisser transparaître. Il se rassit tranquillement et but une gorgée.

« J’ai encore le droit de me balader à poil sous mon propre toit, Spock. » Répondit-il, après un instant.

« Ce n’est pas une manière de recevoir les gens. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité. »

J’encaissai la pique en m’enfonçant dans mon fauteuil et en goûtant mon thé.

« Vous imaginiez quoi ? » Reprit-il. « Que j’allais me jeter à vos pieds de gratitude, parce que vous m’avez traîné jusqu’ici pour me jeter dans ma baignoire et préparé un café dégueulasse ? »

Je pris une longue inspiration.

« Même ma patience a des limites. » L’avertis-je. « Je suis tout à fait prêt à faire l’impasse sur les derniers évènements, ainsi que Jim. Mais, pas sans une explication. J’attends de l’honnêteté de votre part. »

« De l’honnêteté ? » Un léger rire sarcastique fit vibrer sa gorge. « Et au nom de quoi, au juste ? Mon _amitié_ avec Jim ? Alors qu’il n’a pas eu les couilles de venir lui-même ? »

« Ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé… »

« Laissez-moi résumer. » Me coupa-t-il. « Vous lui avez proposé d’y aller à sa place et il s’est empressé d’accepter. J’ai tort ? »

Mon silence fut plus éloquent que n’importe quelles justifications. Je n’avais simplement pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Je pensais bien faire, en vous épargnant une confrontation dans l’immédiat. » Dis-je, finalement.

« Évidemment. Vous êtes pétri de bonnes intentions, Spock. Comme toujours. Mais, vous savez ce qui en est pavé également ? L’Enfer ! » S’emporta-t-il, en se levant pour arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

« Cette métaphore biblique met-elle en lumière la manière dont vous percevez ma relation avec Jim ? » Demandai-je, en refusant toujours de montrer mon énervement.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin, avec vos tournures de phrases diplomatiques à la con ! _Je_ suis psychologue, Spock. Donc, ne vous amusez surtout pas à me parler comme si j’étais votre foutu patient. Car je ne le suis pas et vous n’être certainement pas médecin ! »

« Je ne saisis pas les raisons de votre irritation, docteur. Si vous avez des sentiments pour Jim… »

« La ferme ! » Cria-t-il, en s’arrêtant en face de moi. « Vous ne comprenez rien ! »

Sa serviette menaçait de nouveau de finir au sol. Sa respiration semblait difficile.

« Alors, expliquez-moi. » Proposai-je, bien décidé à rester calme.

Il consentit finalement à se rasseoir, en remettant le tissu éponge correctement, fort heureusement pour mes nerfs.

« Qu’entendiez-vous par :  _je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Mais, je pense pouvoir faire avec, si c’est ce que tu désires_? » Citai-je, de mémoire, en remarquant qu’il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

« J’ai compris que Jim souhaitait entretenir une relation avec… » Une pause. « … nous deux. » Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas, la conversation était ambiguë. Avec le recul, je me rends bien compte qu’il voulait simplement m’assurer qu’il saurait partager son temps entre vous et moi. Mais, mon cerveau a bien voulu entendre ce qui l’arrangeait, guidé par l’espoir stupide que Jim avait peut-être enfin remarqué… » Il hésita et ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Que vous l’aimiez. » Terminai-je, à sa place, même si cela me coûta énormément. Il hocha simplement la tête, en évitant mon regard. « Pardonnez-moi, mais un détail échappe à ma compréhension. » Il m’incita à poursuivre d’un vague geste de la main. « Vous comptiez _accepter_ les termes de la proposition que vous avez crue que Jim vous faisait ? »

Il se raidit visiblement dans son siège, croisa ses jambes dénudées et rajusta sa posture, avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Mais, brusquement, on sonna à la porte.

 


	3. Leonard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre, juste deux fois plus long que les autres, mais cela s’explique par la quantité de choses qu'il me restait à développer et la présence d’un flash-back en milieu de chapitre. Il s’agit d’un dialogue entre Jim et Spock, retranscrit en italique, que je n’ai pas pu mettre dans le chapitre 2, pour ne pas foutre en l’air l’intrigue. Sinon, le reste du chapitre est donc du point de vue de Leonard.  
> Si je devais résumer cette fic, je dirais : « A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles. » J’ai décidé d’aborder leur relation en adoptant un angle de vue différent, plus complexe, plus développé, plus profond. La situation n’est pas évidente.  
> Ce n’est pas la première fois, mais à chaque fois que je pense à eux trois, ou que j’écris sur eux, j’ai toujours cette image de trois astres qui gravitent les uns autour des autres. C’est l’essence même que ce qu’ils sont, pour moi. Donc, j’espère que vous n’êtes pas lassés de ces métaphores astronomiques.  
> Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en espérant que cette conclusion vous plaise et que vous saisissiez vraiment toute l’étendue du message que j’ai tenté de faire passer. N’hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. À très vite.

_Sauvé par le gong_ . Littéralement. Je bondis sur la porte, sans me soucier de l’identité de mon sauveur, en manquant de perdre de nouveau ma serviette dans la précipitation, avant d’ouvrir. Derrière, Jim posa sur moi un regard nerveux, qui se teinta rapidement de perplexité, quand il détailla ma tenue. Puis, il jeta un œil par-dessus mon épaule, vers Spock, avant de revenir sur moi.

« J’interromps quelque chose ? » Ironisa-t-il, en souriant sarcastiquement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, en m’effaçant pour le laisser entrer, et n’eus pas besoin de me tourner vers Spock pour imaginer son foutu sourcil haussé. J’étais volontairement resté dénudé juste pour emmerder ce maudit Vulcain, mais maintenant que Jim se joignait à nous, je ressentis le besoin soudain de me couvrir. Cependant, aller m’habiller maintenant serait comme avouer que je l’avais fait exprès. Je décidai donc de me conduire comme si tout était normal et de retourner m’asseoir.

« Je trouvais le temps long, alors j’ai eu l’idée de te chercher ici. » Dit Jim à Spock, avant de se pencher sur lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je détournai les yeux, agacé et en même temps… envieux. Jim se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Je t’en pris, fais comme chez toi. » Marmonnai-je.

« Si tu veux que je m’en aille… »

Je m’en voulus immédiatement et un soupir m’échappa.

« Désolé. Ton gobelin m’a mis à cran. »

« Le gobelin est toujours là. » Répliqua Spock.

« Malheureusement. »

« Bones… » M’avertit Jim, en posant une main apaisante sur le bras du Vulcain. « De quoi vous parliez avant que j’arrive ? »

« J’ai oublié. » M’empressai-je de répondre, en fuyant le salon sous le faux prétexte de servir un café à Jim.

« Le docteur McCoy était sur le point de répondre à une question très importante. » Me dénonça Spock, sans hésiter.

« Quelle question ? » Demanda mon ami, un sourire dans sa voix qui sonnait étrangement faux, alors que je m’attardais volontairement dans la cuisine. Trouvait-il la situation _amusante_ , ce p’tit con ?

« Tu as des nouvelles de Scotty, Jim ? Nous pourrons repartir quand ? » Criai-je, en sortant la boisson du synthétiseur, comme si je n’avais pas entendu ce qu’ils venaient de dire.

« Je l’ai appelé tout à l’heure. Il m’a demandé de lui laisser encore une journée. » Répondit-il, alors que je revenais dans le salon.

Je posai la tasse sur la table basse, avec un sucre et demi et une cuillère. Jim tendit la main, puis bloqua un instant, comme s’il était surpris que je sache comment il aimait son café, avant de sucrer et mélanger le breuvage corsé.

« Alors, cette question ? » Enchaîna-t-il, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Tant pis. Ça valait la peine d’essayer.

« Nous parlions de votre conversation d’hier. » Reprit Spock. « Il venait de m’expliquer qu’il… »

« Je suis capable de m’exprimer par moi-même, merci. » Le coupai-je, en me réinstallant dans mon fauteuil avec toute la dignité possible.

« Bien sûr. » Admit-il, en m’invitant à continuer.

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, Jim. On s’est mal compris, je me suis emballé, je n’aurais pas dû et je m’en excuse. Point barre. Maintenant, si on pouvait simplement passer… »

« Qu’a-tu cru exactement ? »

Je soupirai lourdement, en me pinçant l’arête du nez.

« Ce n’est pas très important. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Mon meilleur ami m’embrasse et ce n’est pas important ? Je me sens comme un gros con aveugle et ce n’est pas important ? » S’emporta-t-il soudainement, en reposant sa tasse un peu violemment.

Je n’avais pas songé qu’il puisse s’en vouloir de quoi que soit. C’était stupide. Mais, son changement soudain d’humeur me déconcerta également. Sa manière de souffler le chaud et le froid me rendait encore plus nerveux. Une seconde, il semblait s’amuser de quelque chose qui m’échappait, et celle d’après, il paraissait blessé que je ne prenne pas tout ceci plus au sérieux.

« Je vais mettre les choses au clair et on en parlera plus. Ne va pas t’imaginer que je soupire après toi depuis des années, parce que c’est faux. Tu n’es _pas_ aveugle. C’est bien votre relation à tous les deux qui m’a subitement fait une drôle d’impression… »

« Désolé, mais c’est vraiment compliqué d’avoir cette conversation avec toi dans cette tenue, Bones. » Me coupa-t-il, un peu abruptement. « C’est quoi le but ? De susciter une réaction de notre part ? »

Je le regardai, bouche bée, durant quelques secondes, complètement abasourdi par son brusque changement d’attitude et de sujet.

« Je… Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, bon sang ! » M’exclamai-je, en me levant dans l’intention de m’habiller, cette fois.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, avant de revenir sur mes pas, pour aller prendre mon déodorant dans la salle de bain, et de me figer en entendant Jim et Spock faire des messes basses.

« C’était de la pure provocation, Jim. »

« Il fallait bien que je le fasse réagir. Cette discussion tournait en rond, il ne fait qu’esquiver. J’ai improvisé. »

« Et quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Je ne compris pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, mais eus la nette sensation qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Et cela ne me plut absolument pas. Je me vêtis rapidement d’un de mes vieux jeans et d’un t-shirt noir, avant de les rejoindre, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans mon dos.

« Alors, Jim. » Lançai-je, en m’affalant dans mon fauteuil. « C’est quoi cette prochaine étape ? »

Il me lança son regard le plus innocent, auquel je répondis par un sourire narquois, absolument pas dupe.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul ici qui doit des explications. » Conclus-je, en croisant les jambes, dans une posture d’attente, sans me départir de mon rictus.

Jim soupira, échangea une œillade avec Spock, puis se décida à parler.

…

_Plus tôt ce matin-là. Appartement de Jim. Point de vue de Spock._

_« Tu comptes réellement manger tout ceci ? » Demandai-je à Jim, en le voyant s’attabler pour le petit-déjeuner. « Tu ne devrais peut-être pas. »_

_« Et me priver de profiter des courses que tu as si gentiment faites hier ? Sûrement pas. Pour une fois que je peux manger quelque chose qui ne sort pas d’un réplicateur. »_

_J’abdiquai. Malgré moi ravi de voir son visage s’illuminer._

_« Cette nuit a-t-elle été bonne conseillère ? » Le questionnai-je, en prenant place en face de lui, avec un simple thé._

_« Pas vraiment. » Admit-il. « J’ai eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas la réaction de Bones. Quand nous étions encore à l’Académie, j’avais une nouvelle conquête toutes les semaines, et il n’a jamais rien trouvé à y redire. »_

_« Ne t’es-tu pas dit que le problème venait peut-être justement de là ? »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Le docteur McCoy t’a toujours vu avec des femmes. Et durant toutes ses années, il n’a eu aucune raison de croire que cela changerait un jour. Puis, nous nous sommes subitement retrouvé à travailler ensemble, dans des circonstances catastrophiques, avons essuyé des pertes incommensurables et dû nous adapter rapidement les uns aux autres. Tu es alors soudainement promu et hérites de l’Enterprise, dans un contexte qui est loin d’être idéal. Nous trouvons malgré tout un équilibre, tu fais en sorte de nous garder à tes côtés, tu façonnes ta propre famille, quand environ un an plus tard, nous sommes de nouveau plongés dans le chaos, jusqu’à ce que tu y perdes toi-même la vie… »_

_« J’ai saisi l’idée, Spock. » Me coupa-t-il, visiblement peu désireux de se remémorer certains évènements._

_« Tout ceci nous a rapprochés. » Abrégeai-je. « D’une manière qu’aucun de nous deux n’avait anticipée. Tout est allé très vite entre nous, car nous avons dû faire face à des conditions exceptionnelles, et ton ami, qui pensait te connaître parfaitement bien, s’est brutalement retrouvé obligé d’admettre que tes préférences ne s’arrêtaient vraisemblablement pas aux femmes. Peu importe, si je suis une exception ou si tu n’en avais pas conscience avant. Notre monde n’a fait que littéralement voler en éclats, depuis que notre route a croisé celle de Nero. Tout a été remis en question, jusqu’aux fondements même de la Fédération. Et je n’ai aucune peine à imaginer que ça a sûrement été la certitude de trop qui s’effondrait devant lui. »_

_« Tu penses qu’il s’est senti… trahis ? » Résuma-t-il justement. « Comme si, quelque part, être avec toi signifiait que, pendant tout ce temps, j’aurais pu être avec lui, mais que manifestement, je n’en avais aucune envie ? »_

_« Exactement. » Approuvai-je. « Il n’a certainement jamais eu l’intention de débuter ce type de relation avec toi, mais se rendre compte qu’il en avait possiblement l’opportunité et qu’il n’a pas su la saisir… »_

_« … a pu le faire se remettre en question et prendre conscience qu’il aurait aimé tenter sa chance, finalement. » Compléta-t-il. « Qu’est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? »_

_« Cela dépend. » Lui dis-je, avant de boire une gorgée de mon thé._

_« De quoi ? »_

_« De ce que tu veux. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma, comme si la réponse n’était finalement pas si simple. Et je dus faire preuve de tout mon contrôle mental, pour ne rien montrer de mon trouble intérieur._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » Préféra-t-il demander._

_« Que tu sois heureux. Et si pour cela, tu dois être avec lui… »_

_« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi ! » S’écria-t-il, en se levant. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et me fixa avec détermination. « Je t’aime, Spock. C’est une de mes seules certitudes. »_

_« Mais, tu ne veux pas le perdre non plus. »_

_« N’est-ce pas contre-nature, pour toi, de ne pas me… revendiquer ? »_

_« McCoy est un humain. Je n’ai nullement l’intention de le provoquer dans un duel à mort qu’il est certain de perdre. De plus, tu ne comptes visiblement pas me quitter pour lui. »_

_Il se rassit, en soupirant._

_« Tu m’as bien dit qu’hier, il avait compris que tu lui proposais d’être avec lui et avec moi ? »_

_« Oui. » Souffla-t-il._

_« Peut-être qu’inconsciemment… »_

_«… c’est ce que je cherche ? » Compléta-t-il, manifestement agité._

_Un long silence s’éternisa entre nous. La main de Jim vola jusqu’à la mienne, il entremêla nos doigts. Je pus percevoir son trouble, les émotions qui se livraient bataille dans son esprit. L’amour infini qu’il me portait. Celui, différent, qu’il avait pour McCoy. La culpabilité. Le doute._

_« Si c’est ce que tu désires… »_

_« Seulement si c’est aussi ton cas. » Dit-il fermement._

_« Essayons avant tout de savoir si c’est réellement son cas à lui. » Proposai-je. « Je vais aller le retrouver, comme convenu, et tenter de discuter avec lui. Donne-moi une heure et trente minutes, ça devrait suffire, et vient nous rejoindre chez lui. Nous verrons, à ce moment-là, ce que nous ferons. »_

…

_Point de vue de Leonard._

Je ne sus tout bonnement pas quoi répondre. Apprendre de la bouche de Jim, que lui et Spock avaient très sérieusement envisagé… _ça_ … Étais-je soudainement tombé dans une dimension parallèle ?

« Dis quelque chose, Bones. » Me pria Jim. Et le souvenir du moment où j’avais moi-même prononcé cette phrase, la veille, me frappa de plein fouet.

« Je croyais que tout ceci n’était qu’un énorme malentendu. » Dis-je, finalement.

« Mais, ça l’est. » Confirma-t-il. « Cela ne veut dire pour autant qu’il n’y a pas une part de vrai, là-dedans. Une part de déni. »

Je restai interdit, une fois de plus, face à ses paroles, et me tournai vers Spock à la recherche de rationalité.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, Spock, s’il vous plaît, présentez-moi la situation de manière parfaitement logique, que j’y comprenne enfin quelque chose. »

« Ce que Jim essaye de vous dire – de façon maladroite, je l’admets – c’est que la proposition que vous avez crue qu’il vous faisait hier, alors que ce n’était pas le cas, est, à présent, tout à fait d’actualité. »

« Et… » J’inspirai longuement par le nez. « … vous êtes d’accord avec ça ? » Réitérai-je, en me demandant, cette fois-ci, pourquoi j’accordais tant d’importance à cette question.

Mais, c’était indubitablement le cas et je n’y pouvais rien. L’aval de Spock me semblait être une obligation, voire… un besoin. Il devait faire partie intégrante de l’équation, pour que le résultat soit satisfaisant.

« Moi aussi, je serais très curieux d’entendre la réponse. » Intervint Jim, en lançant un regard indescriptible à Spock.

Et je compris qu’ils n’avaient peut-être pas approfondi tant que ça le sujet, finalement. Ce qui accentua considérablement mon malaise. Je n’avais aucune envie de voir leur couple exploser dans mon propre salon, en sachant que j’en étais responsable. La situation frôlait déjà suffisamment le surréalisme comme ça.

« Il est avant tout important de resituer les choses dans leur contexte. Nous vivons notre premier instant de paix – toute relative – depuis que nous nous connaissons. Un moment où aucun de nous n’est profondément endeuillé, blessé, meurtri, voire mort. » Débuta-t-il.

« Je saisis l’idée. » Commentai-je.

« S’adapter. Évoluer. Survivre. Voilà tout ce que nous n’avons cessé de faire, depuis que Nero a détruit Vulcain. » Sa voix dérailla à peine, sur la fin de sa phrase, et je l’admirai soudainement pour la force de caractère dont il était capable. « Il s’agit, à présent, de faire le bilan, et d’enfin arrêter de courir. »

« C’est dans ces moments-là, généralement, que tout remonte à la surface. » Fis-je remarquer.

« C’est exactement ce qui s’est produit, en effet. » Approuva-t-il, alors que Jim restait étonnamment silencieux.

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Je dirais simplement que je ne suis ni pour, ni contre. Mais, je ne vois pas réellement de raison de ne pas au moins essayer. Nos relations sont hors normes, et ce, depuis le début… »

« … Un peu plus ou un peu moins. » Lâcha Jim, subitement.

« Attendez. » Les stoppai-je. « Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous mettre d’accord sur la destination de nos vacances, là. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui se _décide_. On désire les gens ou on ne les désire pas. » Affirmai-je.

« Au point où nous en sommes, y a-t-il réellement lieu de se poser la question ? » Contra Spock, et je restai pantois.

« Pardon ? » M’exclamai-je.

« Bien avant de m’engager avec Jim, il m’est souvent arrivé de me questionner sur la nature de votre relation avec lui. »

« Nous avons toujours été de très bons amis, rien de plus. » Répondis Jim, en m’enlevant les mots de la bouche.

« Disons que de l’extérieur, ça n’en avait pas toujours l’air. Vous sembliez étonnamment proches. Et j’avoue avoir été extrêmement surpris, quand finalement, Jim s’est tourné vers moi. J’ai d’abord cru que vous aviez peut-être rompu. Mais, vos rapports semblaient inchangés, jusqu’à récemment, et Jim n’évoqua pas une seule fois quoi que ce soit allant dans ce sens. J’ai donc laissé la question en suspens et appris à ne plus m’en formaliser. S’il y avait une attirance entre vous-deux – ce dont je suis presque persuadé – elle était là bien avant mon arrivée. Ce qui fait de moi, non pas le favoris, mais l’outsider. »

« Viens-tu vraiment de faire une métaphore sportive ? » S’amusa Jim.

« Personne ici n’est l’outsider, Spock. » Affirmai-je avec aplomb. Il était hors de question qu’il s’efface, juste parce que j’étais là avant, c’était stupide. « Et tout ceci ne répond toujours pas clairement à ma question. Vous éludez. Donc, je vais la poser différemment, pour que tout soit clair. Avez-vous envie de se genre de relation, avec moi ou pas ? Parce que si ce n’est pas le cas, nous avons un problème. »

Un silence étrange suivit ma tirade et me donna l’impression que je manquais un truc. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jim.

« J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » Raillai-je, mal à l’aise.

« Eh bien, apparemment, pour toi, si Spock ne te désire pas, c’est un problème. Mais, tu ne parles pas de ton désir à toi. Comme si la question était déjà réglée. Ce qui est plutôt révélateur. »

« Et, pour vous répondre, disons que vous voir vous balader à moitié nu devant moi durant près d’une heure m’a donné à réfléchir. » Renchérit Spock, en m’achevant littéralement.

Je n’avais pas grand-chose à ajouter. Visiblement, nous étions trois abrutis qui gravitent les uns autour des autres, comme trois astres qui se seraient naturellement mis en orbite, et cela, sans même nous en rendre compte. Depuis le début, Jim était l’étoile qui réchauffait ma surface, me donnait vie, faisait le jour et la nuit dans mon existence, et Spock s’était spontanément fixé comme le satellite qui tournait paisiblement dans notre sillage, jusqu’à également tomber amoureux de son soleil.

Je décidai d’agir en premier, avant de ne plus en avoir le courage, et me levai, peu sûr de la marche à suivre. Mon choix se porta finalement sur Spock, car il constituait toujours ma plus grande incertitude. Il m’observa simplement m’approcher, apparemment curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mes pieds nus foulèrent le sol, mes genoux buttèrent contre les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, mon jean frotta contre le revêtement en cuir alors que je me hissais sur ses cuisses. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, dans une caresse aérienne, et mes lèvres tombèrent maladroitement sur les siennes.

Un violent frisson me parcourut l’échine. Comme une décharge d’adrénaline. Et le choc me fit reculer légèrement, mes yeux se fixèrent sur Spock, tout aussi choqué, puis sur Jim qui nous observait bouche bée. J’étais un peu trop conscient de la chaleur du corps assis sous moi, et amorçai un geste pour me relever, quand Jim se pencha sur moi, plaqua une main sur ma nuque et m’emporta dans un baiser qui me coupa le souffle, auquel je répondis avec une faim qui me surpris moi-même. D’autres doigts se glissèrent doucement sous mon t-shirt, une autre bouche grignota la peau sensible de mon cou, et ce fut trop.

Je me relevai brusquement, en manquant de tomber en arrière, et reculai, ma respiration erratique, mes mains tremblantes. Mais, Jim suivit mon mouvement, déterminé, et me retint par le bras. Sa poigne ferme autour de mon coude me ramena à la réalité. Je parvins à retrouver mon calme, sous son regard résolu. C’était finalement lui qui faisait preuve de cette confiance inébranlable. Je déglutis difficilement et, toujours sans un mot, me défis de sa prise, pour me diriger vers ma chambre d’un pas tranquille, en frôlant l’épaule de Spock au passage. L’invitation ne pouvait être plus claire.

J’ouvris la porte, sans un regard en arrière, et la laissai simplement ouverte, avant de faire passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête et de le jeter dans un coin. La pièce était sobrement meublée, comme le reste de l’appartement. Mes effets personnels se trouvaient tous sur l’Enterprise. Je passais si peu de temps ici, qu’il n’y avait même pas une photo quelque part, pour me sentir chez moi. Mais, à cet instant, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Chez moi, c’était peut-être finalement dans les bras de ces deux hommes qui avaient le don de me rendre dingue, chacun à leur manière. Un grand lit prenait la majorité de la place, j’en arrachai presque la housse qui servait à protéger les draps durant mes longues absences, et me saisis du sac d’affaires que j’avais emporté pour trois jours, avant de le jeter dans l’armoire vide. Jim et Spock investirent alors l’espace. Ce fut comme si tout l’oxygène avait soudainement foutu le camp de la pièce et que la température crevait le plafond. La rotation s’accéléra, l’orbite se décrocha, et les trois astres qui tournaient jusque-là paisiblement, entrèrent violemment en collision.

Spock. Toujours d’un calme olympien en apparence, mais qui n’était que lave en fusion sous une épaisse couche rocheuse, pour qui savait observer sous la surface. _« Je l’aime bien. »_ Les mots que j’avais glissés à Jim, la première fois que nous l’avions vu.

Jim. Si lumineux, presque aveuglant. Irrésistible. Combien de femmes s’étaient risqué à graviter autour de lui, jusqu’à se brûler ? Je ne les avais pas comptées. Et j’étais bien incapable de me détourner de lui.

Avec une coordination qui témoignait d’une intimité que je savais longuement consommée entre eux, ils s’approchèrent de moi, lentement, se débarrassèrent de leurs hauts. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, pour décider qui ferait quoi. Et cela faisait trop longtemps que j’enviais cette symbiose. Je voulais en faire partie, maintenant. Nous basculâmes sur le lit qui protesta bruyamment sous le soudain poids de nos corps, et un rire cristallin s’échappa de la gorge de Jim.

« Si on pouvait éviter de foutre en l’air le mobilier, ça m’arrangerait. »

Ma remarque ne fit qu’accentuer l’hilarité de mon ami et je le trouvai beau. Une main glissa dans mes cheveux, ma joue se posa sur le torse large de Spock et j’y déposai un baiser léger, en humant son odeur particulière. Jim se colla à mon dos, entoura ma taille d’un bras possessif, une langue taquine lécha ma nuque. J’avais de nouveau atrocement chaud, prisonnier de leurs deux corps. La peau du Vulcain était une vraie fournaise, je fus vite en sueur et bataillai avec mon pantalon pour l’enlever. Jim me vint en aide et nous nous dévêtîmes mutuellement, en découvrant chaque centimètre d’épiderme comme un trésor, un mets rare que je m’empressai de goûter, de caresser. Le toucher de Spock nous liait télépathiquement et soudainement, je ne sus plus où se terminait mon être et où commençaient les leurs. J’eus enfin la sensation grisante d’être profondément lié à quelqu’un d’autre et se fut comme si ma tête se remplissait d’une myriade d’émotions.

Les mains semblaient partout à la fois, l’une d’elles se referma autour de mon membre et un gémissement m’échappa. C’était Jim, et il prit un plaisir certain à me regarder perdre pied, quand Spock joignit sa langue au mouvement.

« Mon dieu… »

Ils étaient apparemment décidés à se liguer pour me rendre cinglé. Jim s’allongea à mes côtés, sans cesser ses attentions, et me vola un baiser passionné. Spock se redressa et se mit à genoux entre mes jambes, avant de frôler mon intimité d’un doigt lubrifié par je ne sais quelle sorcellerie. Comme s’il avait lu mes pensées – et ce fut probablement le cas – il prit ma main, pour la poser sur son érection imposante et verte, qui me laissa perplexe, car elle sécrétait un fluide qui coula entre mes phalanges. Il siffla, quand je resserrai ma prise sur lui, fasciné de le voir ainsi. Puis, il reprit ses préliminaires, alors que Jim grignotait mon cou, mon torse, en accélérant le mouvement de sa main. J’abandonnai alors l’idée de contrôler quoi que ce soit et me laissai retomber sur les oreillers. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur moi et je me perdis dans la chaleur de sa bouche, alors que les doigts de Spock écartaient ma chair, s’enfonçaient plus loin en moi. Ma respiration devint difficile, je n’arrivais plus à maîtriser les sons indécents qui passaient ma gorge. L’une de mes mains se perdit dans les cheveux blonds de Jim, l’autre enfonça ses ongles dans la cuisse de Spock. J’avais l’impression de brûler. Mais, alors que j’étais au bord de l’orgasme, ils me relâchèrent tous les deux, doucement, avant de m’observer, entièrement offert, abandonné à leurs soins, le temps que je retrouve un peu mon calme. Jim arborait ce sourire canaille, gentiment moqueur, qui me donna envie de ravager ses lèvres. Et Spock attrapa également cette pensée au vol, agrippa la nuque Jim et lui donna un baiser dont l’image se répercuta directement dans mon entre-jambe. Je me redressai, pour me joindre à eux, dans un mélange étrange de langues, de dents, de lèvres, qui me laissa pantois.

Puis, Spock me repoussa sur le matelas, tira mes hanches vers lui, avec un empressement qui me surprit, et me jeta un regard interrogateur. En réponse, je nouai mes jambes autour de ses flancs et sursautai en sentant son gland suintant pousser délicatement en moi. C’était douloureux, mais trop grisant pour que je veuille m’arrêter là. Il s’enfonça un peu plus, ses traits se crispèrent dans une expression que je n’avais jamais vue sur son visage habituellement neutre et un son inarticulé écorcha mes cordes vocales. Jim enjamba ma taille et se pencha sur moi pour m’embrasser, alors que Spock commençait doucement à aller et venir entre mes reins, et s’abreuva de mes gémissements. Je le sentis remuer sur mon ventre, il soupira contre mes lèvres, et je m’aperçus que Spock le préparait à son tour. Pour quoi ? Je le compris quand il s’appuya sur mon torse pour se redresser et qu’il s’empala de lui-même sur mon érection. Un cri m’échappa, des mots insensés, et j’agrippai ses hanches pour m’enfoncer en lui d’un mouvement brusque. Il arqua son dos, tourna sa tête vers Spock et lui vola un baiser chaotique par-dessus son épaule. Nous trouvâmes progressivement notre rythme, jusqu’à synchroniser nos gestes. Nos peaux en sueur glissaient les unes contre les autres, nos mains moites caressaient, empoignaient, griffaient la chair, nos gémissements se mêlaient, se confondaient, résonnaient entre les murs de ma chambre. J’eus l’impression de les observer faire l’amour à travers moi. À aucun moment, ils ne cessèrent de se toucher, de se cajoler, de s’embrasser, sans pour autant m’oublier. Mes doigts s’entrelacèrent à ceux de Spock, sur le membre de Jim et nous l’amenâmes à l’apogée ensemble. Il se répandit sur mon ventre, se resserra délicieusement autour de moi. Spock accéléra ses mouvements, me pénétra plus durement, lui-même au bord du gouffre, et je vins profondément en Jim qui s’effondra sur mon torse, complètement terrassé. Alors seulement, Spock capitula et me prit avec plus de fougue encore, jusqu’à se tendre, ses doigts creusant des sillons dans la peau tendre de mes hanches au point d’y laisser des marques. Et je le sentis, autant que je le vis, céder à un orgasme dévastateur.

Le calme revint doucement, dans un silence confortable. Spock se retira avec précaution et s’allongea à ma droite, alors que je gardais Jim encore un peu contre moi, embrassais sa tempe en dégageant son front de ses cheveux humides. Puis, il se laissa glisser sur le côté, entre nous deux, serra un bras autour de moi et se colla contre Spock. Nous restâmes ainsi une éternité, nos membres enchevêtrés, apaisés, repus, alors que le soleil au zénith inondait la pièce de sa clarté aveuglante. Nous somnolâmes, sans ressentir une seule fois le besoin de nous éloigner, nos esprits intimement liés, partageant nos pensées. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. L’avenir était incertain, flou, mais plein de promesses. Et nous avions assez parlé pour ne rien dire.       


End file.
